phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown
'' If you would like to comment about the Cliptastic Countdown or talk about which songs you voted for, a blog has been set up for that purpose. This page has been locked to prevent people from changing the list of songs. '' |image= Cliptastic Countdown logo.jpg |caption= The clip-show's logo |season=2 |broadcast=73 |production = 211 |writer=Scott Peterson |story=Jon Colton Barry |director= Dan Povenmire |us= October 16, 2009 http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/117696_0136.htm |xd= October 12, 2009 http://www.daemonstv.com/2009/09/04/fans-invited-to-vote-for-favorite-phineas-and-ferb-songs/ |description= A video countdown program, voted on by fans of the show. }} " " is a clip show from Phineas and Ferb. It features Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Dan and Swampy) hosting a top 10 musical countdown from the show, voted by users on DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com, which started on September 1, 2009. http://www.multichannel.com/article/316427-Disney_Preps_Phineas_And_Ferb_Fall_Event.php Episode Summary The episode starts with Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram clapping at each other. Monogram greets Danville, Heinz then says says that they were taking break from their normal jobs and asks Monogram if his first name was Francis, to which Monogram said it was spell with an "I". Monogram explains that they are here to show the viewers about voting to their favorite Phineas and Ferb music videos, by showing number 10 - "Ready for the Bettys". Heinz argues with Monogram about kids wanting to listen to rock and roll, and laments Monogram trying to speak street and shows numbers 9 - "Queen of Mars". Monogram introduces Cindy, one of the audience until someone pushes her and shouts "Phineas and Ferb rock! Woo!" and Doofenshmirtz wonders why Agent M is using a typewriter since most kids haven't seen it before and Monogram cuts their conversation to show numbers 8 - "Ain't Got Rhythm". Doofenshmirtz introduced to the audience to his Music Video Clip-inator and explains when he was a child that his parents won't let him watch music videos, Monogram then cuts him off since they don't have time for a emotionally scarring back-story. Heinz tells him he should give him a emotionally scarring front-story that it doesn't matter since he has a monster truck. Monogram about to show number 7 until Doofenshmirtz cuts him off and ran over his foot - "I Love You Mom". Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally stating that his Music Video Clip-inator is actually a Music Video Mind Control-inator and quickly changes the subject to the audience that he's talking about mimes and introduces numbers 6 - "E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.". Monogram says he plans to save the song as a ringtone, and introduce a special guest and having his own theme song that is Perry the Platypus. Phineas wonders where Perry is that Ferb tells him that he's a special guest in a music video clip. Monogram asks Perry about his thoughts about the videos for the show, to which Perry just chatters him and leaves. Monogram then introduces the audience numbers 5 - "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) (Extended Version)". Doofenshmirtz tells the audience for the final four songs, a special video that will enslave the Tri-State Area, he then quickly changes the subject by telling them that he has a pie plate carrier that he got from a divorce. Doofenshmirtz argues that Monogram is getting paid for the show while all he gets is 200 community service hours, but Monogram tells him that the show is 30 minutes and reveals number 4 - "Little Brothers". Monogram praises the last song, saying that if he was wearing sock it would have come off. Doofenshmirtz tells him that he's really not wearing socks, Monogram states only for a moment and asks Carl about his socks. Then Monogram shows number 3 - "Busted (Extended Version)". Monogram asks what Doofenshmirtz is doing, he tells him it's his doom and drops a cage on top of him. Monogram tells Carl to call Perry, and then shows number 2 - "Backyard Beach". Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally that he has triumphed and he's about to show the audience a video he scientifically created that will get stuck in their head. He plays My Name is Doof. The song started to hypnotize the audience, but Perry arrives and stops the video by pressing the eject button. Doofenshmirtz tries to play the song again, but Perry intervenes. Yet the audience has been fully hypnotized by Doofenshmirtz's song. Monogram then asks Perry if there is something strong to counteract the song. Perry opens a curtain to reveal the song number 1 of the show: "Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Extended Version)". As the song goes, the audience is un-hypnotized and Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz out, frees Monogram from the cage and puts Doofenshmirtz inside the cage. Monogram thanks Perry for stopping Doofenshmirtz and saving the Tri-State Area. He then finishes the music video countdown and asks Doofenshmirtz to stay goodbye, which he stated that he will get out from the cage but his name will still be Francis. Transcript Songs Votable Songs * Gitchee Gitchee Goo * Busted * Little Brothers * Backyard Beach * Ain't Got Rhythm * Truck Drivin' Girl * I Love You Mom * He's a Bully * My Nemesis * My Undead Mummy * When We Didn't Get Along * Do Nothing Day * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) * Queen of Mars * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. * Phinedroids and Ferbots * Chains on Me * Ready for the Bettys * Perry the Platypus Results # Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Extended Version) # Backyard Beach # Busted (Extended Version) # Little Brothers # S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) (Extended Version) # E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. # I Love You Mom # Ain't Got Rhythm # Queen of Mars # Ready for the Bettys 1 ½. My Name is Doof *Also performed: a bit of Perry the Platypus. Gallery End Credits Last verse of S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) (extended version). Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters the stage through a screen. Perry later bursts through a wall segment. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first episode where Phineas and Ferb haven't been shown full on screen (although make a speaking cameo appearance and seen through the videos). *The introduction reveals Major Monogram's first name: Francis. *Candace appears in the videos of all the top 10 songs except for Ain't Got Rhythm. Her voice appears in eight of the ten, the other two being Ain't Got Rhythm and Little Brothers. *If you don't count the music clips, this is the first episode that Candace does not appear in. *Isabella's outfit keeps switching from her normal outfit to her Fireside Girls uniform during the Gitchee Gitchee Goo extended video. This is probably due to the fact that parts of the old video for the song was re-used in this extended version. Also, the background changes from "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones Reunion Concert" to "PFT". *When Doofenshmirtz holds up his hand to indicate the "final four", his hand is initially up with all of his fingers but his thumb. When he looks at his hand, he realizes that he's only holding up three fingers, so he adds his thumb. This is lamp shading the fact that characters in this show only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. *Linda and Isabella don't appear nor are mentioned in this entire episode. Though, they do appear in some of the music clips. *Perry isn't in any of the clips (not including Gitchee Gitchee Goo). *This is the longest Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz have been on screen. *This is, so far, the only episode where Ferb speaks more words than Phineas. *The logo for this special episode looks similar to the "Spot the Diff" logo. Production Information * Show description: Millions of fans from around the world are invited to vote for their favorite musical numbers from television's #1 animated series for Kids age 6-14 and Boys 6-11, Disney's "Phineas and Ferb," and the results will be showcased in a new viewer-generated extravaganza, "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown." The episode will air MONDAY, October 12 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD with a encore Friday, October 16 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. Global voting begins today at DisneyXD.com and DisneyChannel.com. * All of the songs shown (except for "My Name is Doof") are on the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, and as such also premiered on the 2009 Radio Disney premiere almost a month prior. * The logo being used is a modified version of the logo used for the Spot the Diff and Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon. * The week leading up to the premiere has been titled "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Week". The episodes broadcast during this time will be the ones featuring the songs being voted on. * For the Disney Channel US premiere, subtitles were shown so that the audience could sing along. This was also done during the voting period, with each song choice being shown as a separate commercial. For the Disney XD US premiere, no subtitles were displayed. A later rebroadcast on Disney Channel US did not include subtitles. *It is likely that the creators knew that Gitchee Gitchee Goo would win (or were expecting it would), since its position as the winning song is semi-crucial to the episode's plot. It is also possible that the writers were planning for or expecting Truck Drivin' Girl and/or the Perry the Platypus (song) to be in the top 10, since these songs were remotely referenced by the characters. It should be noted, however, that outside of Perry and Monogram doing the dance moves from Gitchee Gitchee Goo and the mind controlled audience appearing with floating hearts from the same song, none of the songs are referenced directly during the non-clip scenes. This was most likely the result of the creators animating these sequences first then spoiling the music videos in later, and for the dubbing in foreign countries to be compatible with any outcome. *In some countries like Spain, this episode was broadcast regularly, as any other one in the series (Only the first time it was shown had subtitles). Errors * For the premiere with subtitles, the song that won eighth place, Ain't Got Rhythm, has a spelling mistake: The first "you're" in Phineas's subtitle "You're kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" is misspelled as "your", making it "Your kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" * In Gitchee Gitchee Goo, after Dr. Doofenshmirtz says " "No! Not the number one requested Phineas and Ferb song! New extended version, never before seen... NOT THAT!", The Ferbettes are in this order: (from left to right) Adyson, Gretchen, Milly, Isabella. However, after that, they are in reversed order, except for their line in "Gitchee Gitchee Goo (extended)", "Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too", during which they are in this order: Isabella, Milly, Gretchen, Adyson, (from left to right). It changes back and forth. * When the line "When I say I love you" is said, Adyson has only one eyelash instead of two. * Just as in Flop Starz, Isabella's bow is colored to look like her regular bow when the lights are shining on her. Also, when she is wearing her normal dress in the last chorus, her dress has her Fireside uniform's color scheme. * In Gitchee Gitchee Goo, Isabella's clothing changes several times throughout the song, including her bow changing to a beret. * In Gitchee Gitchee Goo, Ferb's keyboard's orientation of keys changes several times throughout the song, including the gain and loss of keys. Continuity * The special's logo is similar to Spot the Diff and Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon. * This is the second instance of Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz working together in some fashion. The first was during the 2009 Radio Disney premiere to promote the release of the Soundtrack. * Doofenshmirtz says "It doesn't have to! I've got a monster truck!" when making no sense like Buck Buckerson from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". * Irving makes a brief cameo in the in-between segments. * Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram that he can't pull off the street lingo, a running gag in "At the Car Wash". * Doofenshmirtz says "It's working, it's working!" exactly the same way he said it in "At the Car Wash". *Monogram says "googly moogly" again ("Ready for the Bettys") he will say this again in the audio-comentary of "The Chronicles of Meap" ("A Very Perry Christmas"). *This is the first "Phineas and Ferb" clip-show. The next is "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!". Allusions * The introduction at the start of the show is similar to variety shows in the 70's and 80's. * Agent M on a typewriter refers to a famous expression, "A thousand monkeys typing on a thousand typewriters will eventually create Shakespeare." * "Say goodnight, Doofenshmirtz" is a tribute to George Burns and Gracie Allie's classic sign-off. * Times Square: The background in the beginning resembles Times Square in New York City. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Isabella Murad as Milly * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl External links * Disney Channel US - Cliptastic Countdown site * DisneyXD - Cliptastic Countdown site As of November 15, 2009, the Disney Channel US countdown site has been forwarded into the main Phineas and Ferb site, but the Disney XD countdown site is still active. Category:Episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Francis Monogram Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Real World events Category:Music-Themed Episodes